Gundam Seed: mealestorm
by Dreaw Mac
Summary: Naruto gets a second chance in the SEED universe. bad summary i know this is a test just to see the response expect next chapter by Monday
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

darkness was all he could see around him. They had won the war, he had won the war really he had defeated madadara and obito. The two mad uchiha had succeeded in unleashing the jubi and were about to proceed with their goal of putting the entire world under an endless genjutsu. But just as all seemed lost he had and was about to be killed the lover of his life had taken the fatal blow by stepping in front of him.

As she died in his arms, the light of life leaving her pupulis eyes that was it he'd had enough he snapped. she was the one thing stopping him from using the seal the he and his reincarnated mother and father had created, it would destroy the jubi but the back lash could also destroy the entire planet but he didn't care all his friends had died during the war, Hinata was the last one and also the one he loved and the mother of his unborn child with nothing left to lose he activated the seal, there was a bright light and then darkness.

He didn't even really know how long he was floating in the void it had to be a long time.

His thoughts were interrupted when a ball of light suddenly appeared in front of him.

"GREETINGS CHILD OF DESTINY" said a male voice from with in the light, as it started to change shape finally become someone that he vaguely recognised.

He had wild white hair tan skin, he wore a chain with six magenta around his neck and wore the robes of a sage.

But it was the man's eyes that told naruto who he was. White eyes with six rings surrounding a dot like pupil in each eye the Rinnigen. But this one was different from the one pain had possessed it had a tome like the sharingan between each ring like obito.

It was the sage of the six paths!

"where am I?" naruto asked the sage "THIS IS THE VOID BETWEEN UNIVERSES" he answered.

"What happened? the last thing I remember is activating the seal and seeing Hinata protect me from the blow meant to kill me" naruto asked.

There was a look of sadness on the sages face as he replied. "IM TEREBLY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU I THOUGHT I HAD SET THAT UNIVERSE ON THE PATH TO PEACE, I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE TENTION BETWEEN MY SONS AND PUT A STOP TO IT" the sage said and naruto swore he saw tears in his eyes.

"what happened ?" naruto asked. "WELL WHEN YOU USED THAT SEAL YOU ABSORBED THE POWER OF ALL NINE BIJU" the sage answered "but the backlash destroyed the entire universe, I was able to pull you out but I don't know about anyone else" he finished.

The words hit him like a tone of bricks, he had destroyed an entire universe. "what happens now? Am I dead" naruto asked. "WELL TECNIQUECALLY YOU ARE AND YOU AREN'T, YOU ARE LIKE ME AN IMORTAL WITHOUT A BODY. AS FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW KAMI HAS DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE IN A NEW UNIVERSE, SAID UNIVERSE IS CURRENTLY HEADED FOR TROBLE AND A CATALYST IS NEEDED TO BRING ABOUT PEACE" the sage said.

Naruto thorough about the offer he was being given for a fresh start, finally after ten minutes he said " ill do it I assume ill retain my memories what about my abilities?" he asked the sage. "YOU WILL BE REBORN IN TO A NEW BODY THAT WILL RESEMBLE YOUR OLD ONE YOUR MIND WILL REMAIN INTACTED AND AS FOR CHACKRA THE PLACE YOU ARE GOING IS PARARLEL TO YOUR OLD ONE THE DIFFERENTS IS THAT WHILE YOUR WENT WITH CHAKRA, THIS ONE LOST THE TEACHINGS OF CHAKRA USE AND WENT WITH TECHNOLLAGY. SO THEY ALL ARE BORN WITH IT BUT DONT KNOW HOW TO USE IT. YOU WILL ALSO HAVE THE POWER OF THE TAILED BEASTS WITH YOU AND ME ASWELL BONDED TO YOU FOR GUIDENCE. He answered

suddenly their was another flash of light and an old man appeared " hello young one my name is Aeolian Steinberg I tried once to bring this universe to peace but I failed but the quantum I created to carry out my plans after I passed still exists. So to help you on your quest ill give you accesses to it and any remaining resources, use them well" he said and then faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki woke from a bad dream. Although it wasn't a dream it was a vision he'd been having visions for a while now. The one he just woke from was of helopolus the colony he lived in being attacked. Naruto than thought back a little of his life as Raymond Sims.

The first nine years had been great he had a mother a father and twin little sisters he was a coordinator, which in this universe meat the bodies geanies were enhanced while in the whom, in the terms of the elemental nations universe a coordinator was the same as someone from a clan, while a natural was a ninja from a civilian family, a coordinator's chakra coils were quite large from birth. But that did not mean that some of the naturals he had studied did have the same chance to have high reserves, just like civilians from his old universe.

But that all changed four years ago when his family was caught up in a blue cosmos attack in New York which was part NASA his mother and fathers bodies had been found but the eight year old twins were not so to him they were simply missing until he saw their cold dead bodies.

After getting up and showered and dressed in a green sleeveless shirt, dark orange jacket, dark green fatigue pants and black combat then used a black piece of paper to draw a storage seal and then started sealing those things important to him from around his apartment When that was finished he stepped out of his apartment and heading towards the manufacturing distinct

ZAFT FLEET OUTSIDE HELIOPOLUS: pilots locker room

Derek Leon closed his locker after putting on his flight suit and sighed, he was about to take part in a raid he didn't agree with. The mission was for them to infiltrate the colony and steal the alliances new prototype G-weapons and destroy the new warship built to carry them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by another door slamming shut he turned to see the rest of the La'crest team Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearaka Elsmen, Megel, Rusty and Nicole Affman. Then there was Tao white on loan from the 7th fleet for this mission.

"guys something about this doesn't feel right, I know they built those weapons for the alliance but heliopolus is still a neutral colony" Derek told them.

His a snort and Yzak saying "bah if they are so 'neutral' then why are they helping our enemy?".

"Yzak is right as far as im concerned they are getting what they deserve" Dearaka stated backing his long time friend.

The arguments continued with Tao just sitting in the conner staying out of it, until Athrun had enough. " THAT'S ENOUGH it doesn't matter what you feel about the mission, those are our orders and we must carry them out" he said making everyone stop fighting and return to the there mission prep.

Tao too was suspicious but not about the mission, no her father had recommended her for this mission because he didn't trust commander Le Cruset 's motives for this mission.

After everyone was ready they all got abort the small infiltration pods that would take them to within 500 meters of the colony, from there they would use use the flight packs attached to their suits.

'This is Vasilis control, strike team you are cleared for mission launch good luck and good hunting'

was broadcast over all com-lines as Derek felt the shutter the signalled release.

Kira Yamato sighed as he closed his laptop having finished the work the professor had assigned to him. He and his friends Raymond Sims and Van Cortez, the former having finished his work while the latter sat against a tree close to the gazebo he and Raymond were sitting at playing his flute.

They were all coordinators with Kira and Raymond being 1st gen and Van and his little sister Elizabeth (or Liz) were both second generation.

"you know Van the assignment was meant for all three of us to do and yet your just sitting there doing nothing now how is that fair?" Raymond asked.

"calm down guys im just taking a break" he answered putting his instrument away and opening the laptop on his lap. " and besides im almost done and we still have a day until its due to be handed in and im not as fast as you" he stated to his friends.

Before any of them could retort they heard some on call their names. "Kira, Van , Ray" it was the voice of Vans sister Liz Cortez.

Van had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was 6ft 3 inches tall with a solid balanced build. He had on a white shirt with grey jeans and green joggers

Raymond had green hair and black eyes (the hair and eyes are a henge his physical built is pre-time skip).

Liz had the same hair and eye colour was the same as her brother except her hair was a lighter shade and was medium length where her brothers was short and slightly spiked, she was 5'2 with an lithe but athletic build. She had on a baggie's navy blue hoodie that reminded naruto pain fully of the one Hinata one whore to cove her impressive bust, this one served the same porpoise. White skinny jeans and running shoes complete the outfit.

Coming towards them along with her were the rest of their group Tolle , Miriallia, Akira and Nisha.

Akira or Aki Nishikama was also a second generation coordinator he had jet black hair that reached is tail-bone and had golden eyes, he was very muscular but not too much due to his black belt training in martial arts and is a very good macanic he wore a black shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Nisha Itsuno was Akira's cousin and a first generation coordinator, his father was Aki's uncle and a natural to boot. He wore a shirt with a green stripe down the front and back with blue jeans with a hole in the left knee and tennis shoes. He had blue hair and brown eyes.

" hey guys" the three males said at the same time as the five others reached them.

"The professor sent us to find you three and bring you to him" Tolle said. "does he have more work for us?" Raymond asked. " I think so " Miri replied causing the three male coordinator's to groan loudly. "you have got to be shitting me we just barely finished what he gave us yesterday, I don't know about you guys but I feel like we are being exploited just because we're coordinators" Van moaned. His sister snorted and hit him on the back of the head. " yea right you making Kira and Raymond do all the work is more likely" she said causing everyone to laugh at Van. "yeah well they should get the work they are much better at this than I am" he retorted.

Before anyone could say anything else a news report about the war pooped up on all three computers and everyone gathered around to see. "looks like ZAFT is trying to take back Taiwan" Liz said. " that's awfully close to ORB do you think the homeland will be attacked?" Miri asked. " don't worry Mir ORB is neutral they have no reason to attack us" Van replied. This caused Akira and Raymond to frown but it was Raymond who spoke.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that ORB has morganratte and a mass driver if the AEU were to lose both Panama and JOSH-A, then the would Attack us neutral or not" he said and closed his computer and headed towards the teachers office with the rest following one they processed what Their friend had just told them.

The infiltration team split up once the entered the ducting system of the colony. Beta team would plant the bombs to destroy the new battleship, while alpha team consisting of the pilots and some regular soldiers would await their chance to capture their targets.

Raymond (Naruto) was standing outside the teaches office along with his friends and some other people including the last of their little group Sai, who was being teased about his arranged marriage to one Flay alster by Nisha , Tolle and Van. Raymond knew Flay he had met with her several times. Personally he thought she was a bit of an airhead, but he also knew she was a good person under the surface, he was one of the few people who had noticed her other side. She sometimes hung around with another close friend of his Mina Farrell

Mina was sitting on a chair across from him. She had butt length dark blue hair stood at 5'9 and had blue eyes she was also a second generation coordinator. Today she was wearing a green blouse with a mid length white skirt and blue joggers

There was another person in the room leaning against the wall with a frown on her face. It was hard to tell she was female because she was dressed as a tomboy with long pants and a loose T-shirt and a green Barrett covering her mop of blonde hair but to the part of him that was Naruto Uzumaki shinobi it was too obvious. Plus he knew exactly who she was and was wondering what she was doing here, he was just about to go and drag her outside for a 'chat' when his enhanced hearing picked up an explosion as the entire building shook violently, the assult on the colony had begun.

Murrue Ramius was talking with Kelly Cortez the team lead for the G-weapons project when the first explosions happened. "what was that!" Kelly exclaimed. "we are under attack it must be ZAFT they're after the G-weapons, we must get them to the ark angel!" Murrue replied/ordered. The Duel , Buster, Zeffer, Diver and the wing in its container moved out towards the hanger, not knowing that they were doing exactly what the enemy wanted them to do.

"See what did I tell you cause enough confusion and we can bring them out of hiding after all their only dumb naturals" Yzak crowed with a smirk causeing most of his red coat team-mates to frown at his arragonce. As they saw they're target from their vantage point. "Ah guys there seems to be more than what was reported here and there are still two machines missing from the list" Derrick stated. Deflating the white haired red coats ego boost. In the silence Athrun took charge and said "ok it dosent matter we just take what we can and destroy the rest" he ordered. " send the signal to the ship to lunch the GINN team. Now half of you come with me the other half take the suits down there and my group will head to the factory, got it ?" he said get some grummbles as well as several "Yes sirs!"

The building shook than shook again as more explosions were heard .Naruto, Van and Kira began moving everyone out of the room towards the stair case knowing it was too dangerous to use the elevator at times like this. When they opened the door tho the stairwell there were people decsending from the upper levels of the building in an orderly manner "hey whats going on" Kira asked one of the people. "ZAFT is attacking there are GINNS attacking the earth forces station here we've been ordered to the shelters" was the reply.

They had almost made it to the shelter when the blonde girl suddenly took off with Raymond, Van, Liz, Nisha and Kira following, Raymond was going with her knowing who she was to protect her 'dam stuborn child he isnt going to be pleased when he finds her' Naruto thourght to him self slightly amused.

Akira had sneaked off from the group in the confusion and headed towards the convoy. When he got there he saw that the container holding the Wing Gundam, he was able to sneek past the soliders guarding it and enter the container and then up to the cockpit. And stated it up scaring the shit out of the soliders and looked at the operating system with a frown "how the hell can they expect to control a mobile suit with this mess!" he said as he begun to re-write the OS, he was distracted by an explosion over at the factory he looked over and saw the strike, Aegis , Raptor, Patriot, Z.A.M, Knight and Paladin gundams rising from the smoke.

**A/N: Ok guys i had and still am having trouble with this manly with OC mobile suites. so if poeple would like to send me some spec pages for the zeffer ,Patriot,Knight or Paladin fell free to do so. other than that read and review the more i get the more motivation i have to write.**


End file.
